This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety is characterized by medium-sized, white seedless berries having a desirable distinctive muscat flavor, and a crisp juicy flesh. The grapes are round with a tough skin that is greenish yellow in color, and are of excellent eating quality. The new variety ripens midseason, before any other muscat flavored, seedless grape cultivars grown in California.
The new variety was first hybridized by David W. Cain and Michael J. Striem in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent ovule culture of seed traces and abortive embryo. The seed parent is the variety ‘Black Monukka’ (unpatented), and the pollen parent is ‘Sugrafive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,151). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 1988, with the date of first sowing being August 1988 and the date of first flowering being May, 1991. The new ‘Sugratwentyfour’ variety was first asexually propagated by David W. Cain in January, 1992, in Wasco, Kern County, using hardwood cuttings.
The new grapevine variety ‘Sugratwentyfour’ resembles its seed parent ‘Black Monukka’ in most characteristics. However, the new variety differs from its seed parent in having light-yellow colored grapes, while ‘Black Monukka’ bears black colored grapes.
The new grapevine variety ‘Sugratwentyfour’ resembles its pollen parent ‘Sugrafive’ in many characteristics such as berry color, berry firmness and berry texture. The new variety ‘Sugratwentyfour’ differs from its pollen parent ‘Sugrafive’ by having more nearly round berries than ‘Sugrafive.’ Further, the new variety ‘Sugratwentyfour’ ripens later than ‘Sugrafive.’
‘Sugratwentyfour’ is distinguished from other commonly grown white seedless grapevine varieties such as ‘Sugraeighteen’, ‘Sugraone’, ‘Perlette’, and ‘Thompson Seedless.’
The new grapevine variety ‘Sugratwentyfour’ resembles the ‘Sugraeighteen’ grapevine variety by its distinct muscat flavor, berry shape and color. The new grapevine variety differs from the ‘Sugraeighteen’ variety by having a substantially earlier ripening period—grapes of ‘Sugratwentyfour’ ripen about the same time as ‘Sugraone’ and ‘Thompson Seedless’ varieties. Additionally, the vine of the new variety is more vigorous and less productive (cane pruned) than ‘Sugraeighteen’ (spur pruned).
The new grapevine variety ‘Sugratwentyfour’ differs from the ‘Sugraone’, ‘Perlette’ and ‘Thompson Seedless’ and other commonly grown white seedless grapevine varieties by possessing a distinct and moderately mild muscat flavor somewhat similar to that of the seeded Italia grapevine varieties. It also differs from the above listed varieties by having much more nearly round berries than ‘Sugraone’ or ‘Thompson Seedless.’
The new ‘Sugratwentyfour’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.